


Rebirth

by WritingWithFoxy



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithFoxy/pseuds/WritingWithFoxy
Summary: Immortals have hidden among mortals for thousands of years. Humans and mobians that live for hundreds or thousands of years and never grow older after the day they experience their first death. They can be history's greatest tyrants or noble heroes guiding us from the shadows and watching over us like guardian angels.On a calm night walking her home with her son and his friend a young vixen discovers her own immortality when she falls victim to a random act of violence and meets one of those immortal heroes.Now with his help she must face what she's become and learn to fight and survive in order to protect herself and those she cares about.





	Rebirth

The streets were quiet and peaceful under the cover of darkness. Only street lights pierced through the night and illuminated the three mobians that walked the sidewalk. A vixen named Melinda along with her son, Miles and his best friend Sonic the Hedgehog.

The woman yawned and ran her hand the long and curly black hair and reached nearly to her hips. It was nearing midnight and the three had been out all evening waiting in line for a video game based on Miles favorite cartoon.

“Come on, Mel. I know you’re twice as old as I am but that doesn’t mean you should deplete the energy reserves this easy,” Sonic joked.

“I’m not 26 yet, don’t make me age any faster than I have to.”

“When you stop saying when I’m 3 feet tall when I’m actually 3 feet and 3 inches” Sonic countered.

“Fair point, shorty” she laughed

“Mom,” Miles stopped and fiddled with the straps on his backpack

“What’cha need, Kiddo?” she asked.

Miles motioned for her to come closer and she complied.

“I have to pee, bad” he whispered in her ear

“Uh-oh, give me a minute here.” she looked around before hurrying forward a little ways and looking down an alley that terminated in a dead end, “Okay, come over here”

Miles quickly hurried over as Sonic shrugged and followed 

“There’s only way into this alley, so I’ll stand guard here while you find a place to go, okay?”

“Okay,” Miles paused for a moment before hurrying past her, “I’ll try to hurry”

“No rush, just do what you have to, okay?” Melinda looked over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to look at the street. 

For a few seconds she stood in silence next to Sonic, only moving to pull out her phone and check the time”

“Thanks for coming along today,” Melinda finally spoke up, “I think it helped Miles self-esteem a lot not being laughed at by any assholes since you were with us”

“I don’t mind, I like hanging out with him” Sonic looked up her, “and you”.

“And here I thought you just tolerated me,” she joked.

“Seriously, I feel you like somehow understand what it was like for someone me growing up on the streets.” 

“A little. My family lived in a rough area of Scotland until I was 10 and even after moving to Station Square things weren’t all unicorns and rainbows”

“Where are your parents?” Sonic asked

“After I left home they decided they missed the old country and went back, but to a much nicer village. I choose to stay here. Couple years later I found Miles in an old cabin when I was hiking and as far as anyone could tell his parents had just vanished so I adopted him.”

“Weird, wonder if they got lost in the woods or something and never came back” 

“That would’ve been a good guess, if not for the fact that the cabin had been ransacked and the birth certificate I found in an album on the shelf turned out to be signed with fake names. Police couldn’t find any trace of the people in the pictures reverse searching image databases either.”

“It’s almost like they were people someone really good made sure didn’t exist, that’s kind of freaky. Think they were high-ranking members of a mob family or something like that?” 

“I thought organized crime, to, until I went back and found some weird shit that looked like medals and uniforms from some kind of cult. I kept that one to myself because I didn’t know if that was a rabbit hole I wanted the cops to dig into and find something nobody wanted to know”

“You think they were bad people that karma got to?” 

“No, I think they were both running from some kind of personal demons and maybe one of them caught up in the end.”

“I’m just glad you found him.”

“I like to think I was meant to because that kind of divine intervention gives me a reason to believe in a loving God.” she half-smiled

“I’m finished.” Miles voice called

Melinda looked over the shoulder to see him walking out from behind a dumpster and started to turn around.

“Ready to head hom-” she stopped when noticed a figure across the street moving in an erratic and nervous fashion, motioning to miles when he started to approach, “stand back a minute”

“I don’t like the looks of that guy,” Sonic spoke up

As he got closer Melinda could make out mobian just slightly taller than Sonic. His face was hidden by the hood of his sweatshirt but she could assume from the silhouette of his muzzle he was some form of canid.

“Hey,” the man reached inside his shirt pocket as he spoke, “I’m not doing so well right now I was wondering if you could spare some donations.”

“We don’t want any trouble,” Sonic walked towards the man slowly and carefully.

“Neither do I but I really would appreciate any kind of money or valuables you could spare for the cause,” he was clearly fiddling with an object inside his pocket as he spoke

“This has gone far enough, I think you need to get away from my friends,” Sonic stepped closer

“Back off, kid” his grip on the hidden object tightened, “nobody has to get hurt if you just hand over what you’ve all got now”

“I’ll back off when you leave us alone” Sonic took another step 

The man simply replied by drawing a gun and aiming before even Sonic could react. Melinda’s heart began to race as the barrel found it’s way over to her and Miles and without a second thought she did the first thing her instincts told her to. 

“Miles, look out,” she cried out and fell to her knees, throwing her arms around him just as the gunman pulled the trigger.

Once, twice, three times the thunder of gunfire rang out. Melinda tightened her arms around her son as she felt the burning and piercing pain in her back. There was silence once again and she could only hear Miles scared breathing echoing in her ears as she held him close.

“HEY!” she heard a deep male voice yell and footsteps hurrying over, “why don’t come over here and pick on someone your own size”

The unmistakable sounds of a fight erupted and she forced herself to look back in time to see Sonic hurrying over.

She started to crumple over and twisted around onto her side in an effort not to accidently pin MIles to the ground. Continuing to hold him she met his gaze with tear-filled eyes and did her best to smile despite the blood running from her mouth.

“Mel!” Sonic crouched down behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, “Oh, man.” 

“It’s gonna be okay, mom.” Miles wiggled an arm free and hugged her back, “we can get help.”

“I love you, Miles.” she said softly.

“Stay with us, Mel,” Sonic held back tears.

“Sonic, please take care of him.” She took an unsteady breath and felt the fire in her lungs “please.”

“No,” MIles started to sob.

“Everything will be okay, I promise,” Melinda moved a hand up to caress his cheek.

“Please don’t go,” Miles cried softly.

“A priest once told me the greatest act of love is to sacrifice yourself for another. I think I understand now.” she started to close her eyes, “I should be scared but all I feel is relief that you’re okay.”

It was no lie. In that moment she felt a certain peace and found herself accepting her fate with the comfort she had traded her life for his. He would be okay because of her.

“Please” Miles whined, “don’t go”

“Miles,” she did her best to wipe the tears from his eyes, “I can only make one final promise to you, and that’s someday I’ll see you again in heaven.” 

“I love you. Mama” Tails managed to force out the words through his tears.

“I love you honey,” she closed her eyes and went silent as everything went dark and she felt herself slipping from consciousness. 

  
  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Oh God, Mel,” Sonic choked back tears

“Mama,” Tails held on to her tightly and cried, not hearing the footsteps approaching.

“Sonic and Tails, right?” it was the voice of the man that had fought off the mugger.

Tails looked up and saw a tall overlander with his long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail through the tears. He wore a blue suit with a yellow shirt underneath the jacket and looked at Melinda intently.

Tails watched as he coaxed Sonic to move and crouched beside Melinda. The man gently rolled her over on her back and brushed her hair out of her eyes before checking her pulse. The young kit sat up and took one of her hands, gently holding it and sobbing

“We need to get somewhere safe.” the man spoke up.

“Isn’t a little late for that,” Sonic asked, barely holding back the pain in his voice. 

“I’ll explain everything when we’re inside my shop, but we have to move quickly before someone comes to investigate the gunshots.” He started to lift her off the ground before looking over at Tails and managing a smile “Please, trust me.”

Tails looked at the man for a moment and then back down at his mother. He couldn’t exactly explain it but something told him he could trust this guy. He carefully leaned over to kiss her forehead before letting go of her hand.

“Okay, but please tell us what’s going on as soon as we're safe.”

“I think some of it might explain itself by the time we get her taken care of”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two mobians watched intently as Duncan laid Melinda out on the couch and Tails quickly hurried over to take her hand. The man had quickly lead into a nearby shop after collecting Melinda’s body and treated her wounds. Now a tension filled the room and silence remained until the man finally spoke up as he stared at the lead slugs in his hand. 

“The first part of your explanation should be happening right about now.” he said before dropping to a low mumble “I’m glad Tessa is still out with Richie so I didn’t have to explain running in here with a gunshot victim”

Tails looked over at him curiously before feeling what must have been a trick of his mind and snapped his attention back to his mother. Did she just squeeze his hand back, or was he going crazy? His red and puffy eyes went wide as she took a deep breath before relaxing and slowly beginning to breath normally.

“Mel?” Sonic carefully approached.

“Mama?” Tails squeaked out.

“Where am I, is this heaven?” Melinda half slurred.

Tails quickly covered her with her jacket and leaned leaned over to hug her, “mama, you’re okay.” he sobbed.

“What?” Melinda reached over to put an arm around him and opened her eyes, “how am I still alive and why is my head killing me. It feels like I just got electrocuted’

“That doesn’t last long, it’s only until you get used to sensing another,” the man spoke up,

“Who are you,” Melinda carefully sat up and pulled Tails up onto the couch next to her where she wrapped her arm around him 

“To start with, I'm the one that dug three 9mm slugs out of your back,” he said, holding out his hand to show her the chunks of lead.

Melinda lifted up her jacket and pushed her finger through one of the bullet holes, “so I didn’t dream it…”

“Nope.” he said, “and if you check you’ll find your wounds are completely healed”

“But I was dead,” she reached back and rubbed the damp fur of her back.

“Yes.” he managed to smile at her.

“But how?” she pulled Tails closer and gently rubbed his shoulder.

“You’re Scottish, aren’t you?” the man asked.

“Yes, but my family moved here when I was just a little girl 15 years ago.”

“What clan? I assume your father was English and that’s where your name came from”

“My mother is a MacLeod.”

“Then I imagine she told you the old legends of warriors from our clan that were slain in battle but rose from the dead. One of them was the son of a Chieftain that was banished from the village and later came back to avenge his father after he was killed by Viking raiders” 

“But those are just stories parents tell their cubs to make them feel safe at night. That there’s some legendary, immortal warrior waiting to return and protect the clan in it’s time of need.”

“They’re not. I know because I’m Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Son of Chief Ian. Born in 1592 in  Glenfinnan . I’m an immortal and tonight you’ve become one of us” 

“So you’re telling me you’re over 400 years old?” Sonic finally spoke up

“Yes, and there’s immortals far older than I am. I know a man that claims to be over 5,000 years old and that’s only what he remembers.”

“And what happened tonight made Mel immortal?” Sonic asked

“She was born immortal but it takes a violent death to awaken it.” Duncan looked up at the young hedgehog.

“Does this mean I’ll live forever?” Melinda asked.

“And never age another day in your life, If you manage to keep your head,” Duncan got up from his chair and went into the other room. 

Tails hugged his mom and watched intently as he came back in carrying a sword with a basket-shaped handguard. Duncan drew the sword and admired the blade before re-sheathing it and offering it to her.

“Keeping your head is something I can help with. I can teach you how to fight.”

“Fight who? This is insane.”

“Other immortals, not all of them are as nice as me and legend says if only one of us remains someday they’ll gain untold power. So they’d try to kill you just to grow stronger and thin out the numbers.”

Melinda took the sword and stared at the handle, “so your telling me I have to kill them instead. Do you know how insane that sounds. I’m no saint but I think I'd rather be dead that fight to the death with some immortal whackjob”

“If for nothing else do it to protect him. You were willing to die for him tonight so now be prepared to fight and kill for him.”

Tails looked up to see his mother looking down at him and then looking back at the sword as if in deep thought. Turning it over in her free hand.

“The kind of immortals that would come after us, are they bad enough people to justify…”

“Some of our kind are hundreds or thousands of years old and have spent every minute of their lives murdering, raping, pillaging, and treating mortals like playthings. Keep in mind those are the kind of people that would be the ones that would seek to harm or those you love. Would you really put more value on their lives then yours or his?”

Before anymore words could be spoken a door flung open elsewhere in the shop and a male voice called in.

“Mac, do have any idea what went down outside? The alley outback is crawling with cops and there’s a puddle of blood a few buildings down like someone moved a body. I heard something about gunshots, to.”

“Were they arresting anyone, Richie?” Duncan called.

“No, but it looked like they found the gun.” a young man that couldnt’ve been much out of his teens walked into the room with a blond-haired woman a few years older than Duncan looked behind him.

“Apparently I didn’t rough him up as bad I thought I did and he ran off,” Duncan said, “odd”

Richie suddenly stopped and looked at the disheveled vixen sitting on the couch and then over at Duncan for explanation. He then looked back at the woman and over at Sonic, confusion evident on his face.

“Hi, Tess,” Duncan broke the silence.

“What happened here?” Tess asked, “and is that Sonic, Tails, and Tails mother?”

“She’s new, isn’t she?” Richie asked before turning to Tess, “If I had to guess she’s the body missing from the crime scene out back and Duncan is the one that moved her so nobody would know she died tonight”

“That about covers it” Duncan smiled

“So now she’s-” Tess pointed to her

“Yep” Duncan answered

“So now what?” Richie asked.

“Nobody else saw what happened out there, and it’s not like that mugger is going to come back and confess to murder so for now I’ll make sure she gets home safe. Tomorrow I’ll start teaching her how to use that sword if she’ll let me” Duncan started to stand up and looked over at Melinda, who was now missing her T-Shirt and only covered by her bra before turning back to Richie “as soon as I find her a shirt”

“Thank you, Duncan.” Melinda spoke up. “And yes, I’ll fight for his sake and if I have to take down some evil asshole that wants to hurt us someday then I’ll learn to live with it”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melinda sighed and ran her hands through her still damp hair as she walked down the stairs. As if she didn't have enough shit to deal with already, she now had to deal with the fact she was some kind of immortal destined to become a warrior and fight in a battle of good vs evil for centuries.

Before she could think much longer she noticed Miles quietly sitting on the couch and pulling his Tails around himself. 

“You okay, kiddo?” she made her way over and crouched down next to him.

“I almost feel like this all a dream. I’m afraid I’ll wake up and you’ll still be gone” 

“Honey, I promise it’s all real and I’m fine,” she put a hand on his shoulder, “I guess the universe decided Sonic can break the sound-barrier and you can fly so it was gonna make me immortal so I don’t feel left out of the superpower lottery”

“I know because even if I was dreaming I wouldn’t think of you lying to hurt me, but it still hurts.”

“Come on,” Melinda started to stand and let him put an arm around her before lifting him, “think it’ll help if you sleep in my room tonight so you’ll know I’m there as soon as you wake up?”

“Yes” he held on a little tighter and rested his head against her.

“Everything will be okay, I promise.” she kissed the top of his head, “we’ll get your plushie and favorite blanket try to get some sleep”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was quiet save for Miles’ soft breathing in the bed next to her. Melinda looked over at the kit hugging a plush toy as she sat in bed contemplating everything that had happened. Now she was faced with being thrust into a battle of survival against other immortals older and stronger than her who would want her dead in their lust for power.

Learning to fight was the only option she now had and a man who claimed to be a legendary hero her mother told her fairy tales about was offering to be her mentor. A man she knew little about outside of the legends, yet found herself trusting after he more than likely saved Miles’ and Sonic’s lives.

She looked over at the business card laying on top her phone. All she would have to do was call him the morning and her training would begin. No turning back and no denying what she had become or that someday she would have to either kill or die when someone came after her. Could she face it?

“Mama..” Miles whined in his sleep

“Poor kid, I’m gonna have to work hard to make up for this and reverse the emotional damage tonight caused,” Melinda mumbled to herself as she laid down and put an arm around him, “It’s okay, I’m here”

As she laid there and watched the fear leave his face a new kind of determination stirred inside her. She could face it. 

She could face of all it to protect him. 


End file.
